In Between
by Rescued-Doll
Summary: This is not an ordinary story of Namine's adventures. It's about how she finds herself caught up between darkness and ligtness. Its about a battle she has fight inside as a nobody and the choices she'll have to do to during the way. Also, she is not totally alone, she still can count on two people who never forgot about her, and see the differences between an original and a nobody.


**IN BETWEEN**

**The Darkness Upon Her**

He remembered. He remembered Namine and her powers. What happened to her? And, what about Sora's memories? Maybe she had something to do with Sora's nobody's missing. He could smell it in the air, he knew Roxas wanted to leave the Organizaton by his own choice, but he knew there was something else.

He went to where it has been Castle Oblivion , he thought that maybe he would find a clue to find the witch. But he found nothing. Still, he wouldn't give up just yet. After some days, he found a trail, left by the corridors. It led him to the Twilight Town, where Roxas and Axel used to eat ice-cream together. But it felt different, and the trail led him in the middle of the wood, a place where he never knew it had ever existed. He found a mansion that looked abandoned, but he felt a presence inside the old house. He saw the wide window and he transported there. He looked around the room, and he knew for the pictures on the wall that Namine had been there, but he doubt that Namine on her own would actually be any help to find Roxas. Suddenly, he finally found the witch.

For a moment he thought it was almost beautiful the way she laid on the floor. The darkness consuming the colour of her skin, and her eyes... they were the darkest eyes he had ever seen. He observed how pale her skin was, and how fair her blond hair could be. She looked ill.

He suddenly panicked, remembering the situation he was in. He kind of felt bad for not have helped her the time he got there. He had been paralyzed for a moment. Why did he have the urge to help her anyway? She meant nothing, she had never been important to anyone. She was a foolish for falling into the darkness so easily. He felt annoyed by his own thoughts but couldn't help to go to her rescue, once again.

When he approached her and his gloves made contact with her skin it almost hurt. She was extremely cold, and it caused him to step back. He thought it was probably too late, she seemed too drown inside of her own nightmare. But for some reason, he tried again. He was aware that he wouldn't change a thing, but he still wanted to stay. He removed his black gloves so he could at least spread some of his warmth to her. He placed her on his lap, and it felt like putting a piece of ice on his legs.

Suddenly, the black air around her body started to beat nervously by the contact of Axel's warmth. It tried to swallow him as well, but he knew too well he wouldn't allow it. The darkness, unable to take possession from Axel's body, tried to focus on Namine. The only thing that came to Axel's mind was put her body in a tight hug. The darkness couldn't sand it any longer as Axel wished the darkness would surrender and let Namine stay with him. The black air started to scatter across the room, trying to run away from the hot area that Axel worn. Realizing it was working, as he saw the darkness vanish, he looked at Namine. She still looked ill. She didn't response at all. He shook her body, unable to think what else he could possible do.

She was probably too lost in her own darkness.

He shivered, she looked dead. He thought that the darkness might have consumed her soul, or whatever nobody's have instead. With nothing to loose he hugged her again, even tighter. He whispered her name in her ear.

"Hey, Namine. It's Axel. Can you hear me?" He started to say. "How can you be so silly, Namine? You've always been this way, right? So silly, so kind. You know? Good people always die first, you should have been more selfish and naughty". He sighted. "And... I don't understand why I'm still doing this, just wake up already!"

He looked at her face, and he caressed her cheek softly. To his surprise, her look had change, changing her black eyes back to blue again. A light of hope overran his inexistent heart. He shook her body again, and called her name over and over again.

"Come on Namine, you can do this, don't let the darkness win you! Good people are light, not darkness. You are light, Namine!" The words came out of his mouth without thinking at all.

She suddenly moved and blinked her blue eyes several times. She was finally awake. Her body was trembling. She hugged Axel instinctively, feeling as the warmth of his body was making her recover much faster. He could feel how nervous and scared she was, so he wrapped his arms around her as he smiled in relieve.

"It's alright, you silly kid" He said to Namine. She looked up to see her savior. She was very surprised and confused, but speechless.

"Axel... Why do you help me?" She barely asked him after a few minutes in silence. But she felt dizzy and fainted in his arms.

"I wonder" He said to himself. But he was happy he could have saved her in the end.

He didn't know what to do, so he laid Namine in her bed and waited for her to get better and wake up. Judging for the pictures on the wall he thought he could get some information after all. Nevertheless, he didn't expect someone to come, and before he could escape a portal was opened. He was put in guard as he saw someone in a coat like his.

"Axel" He spoke "How did you find us?"

"You..." He thought he recognized him. "What are you doing with Namine...?"

"That's non of your business". He replied.

"I don't really care about this, but if you want Namine alive you should take care of her much better, Riku" He answered, he was mad at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"When I arrived, she was surrounded by darkness. She was almost dead." Axel reproach. Riku didn't say a thing, probably ashamed.

Axel thought that Riku couldn't be hurting Namine deliberately. He trusted him somehow, moreover he didn't want to have a fight with him, he hoped he wouldn't tell anyone about their encounter. He thought his plans with Namine included Sora, which probably included Roxas as well, but he couldn't ask. He would manage to investigate the truth by his own.

"Whatever you are doing with her... Make sure you treat her better this time, or you'll be hearing from me. Got it memorized?" He threatened. Riku nodded and approach to Namine.

"By the way, she probably doesn't care about her own existence anymore, make sure she changes her mind or darkness will swallow her. You real bodies wouldn't understand the struggle we have to face constantly"

And with this, Axel left. But he would come back soon, and Riku knew it. He sat next to Namine's fainted body and caressed her cheek.

He thought that this incident had only complicated things even more for him. He knew exactly what Axel was talking about, but he refused to admit it all this time. He never wanted to believe that nobodies had this kind of fights inside as well, because it complicated their relationship even more. It was easier to think that nobodies were empty marionettes who didn't have to make any choices. But he couldn't deny it any longer, here was a proof. The girl who reminded him to Kairi had fears to fight as well, and it humanized her too much.

It looked like his life was all about being always in between those fights he had to fight inside, in silence.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is something I had in mind to write for so long, and I finally did it ^^ First of all, I wanted to apologize because in this fanfic you'll probably notice that English is not my mother tongue, and it's the first one I made in this language. So please forgive me for the mistakes v_v I still hope this won't be a problem for you to keep reading it n_n

Thanks a lot for reading and I'll come back soon with more chapters!

Oh, you can also visit my pictures about them and this fic in **deviantart**! It's all in my profile! Hope you like it guys ^^

_**~Rescued Doll**_


End file.
